Bretton
Character History A descendant of the Sea Dino Guild, a splinter faction of the Dino Guild that wanted nothing to do with the main branch and took refuge under the sea during the ancient conflict with the X-Tinction Clan. Due to his tribe being few in number, Bretton came ashore to find a wife and ends up joining forces with the A.S. Rangers after he realizes they're nothing like their ancestors. In contrast to the main five, he transforms into A.S. Gold , via the gun-like Mosa Morpher sidearm. His main weapon is the dagger-like Mosa Edge, which like the Dino Edge can either access special abilities through the auxiliary Armored Tokens or perform the Mosarex Slash finisher through the change Armored Tokens. A.S. Gold can also combine the Mosa Morpher with the Mosa Edge to form the Mosa Shooter, which allows him to perform various finishers depending on which GreaToken he uses with it. A.S. Gold Arsenal: *Mosa Shooter **Mosa Morpher **Mosa Edge *Armored Tokens **Gold Token Zords: *Mosarex Armorzord Attacks: *'Mosarex Slash': By inserting a spare Gold Token on the Mosa Morpher, A.S. Gold gathers all of Mosarex Armorzord’ power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Mosarex Armorzord’ head, with the Mosa Edge. ** Another variation of the Mosarex Slash is a highly energized slash. Appearances: TBA - Upgrades= Using the Volt GreaToken, A.S. Gold can summon the Volt Armor, allowing him to perform lightning-based attacks. Arsenal: *Mosa Shooter **Mosa Morpher **Mosa Edge *Armored Tokens **Gold Token **Volt GreaToken Zord: *Spinovolt Armorzord Attacks: ;Volt Shot :Using the Mosa Morpher, A.S. Gold unleashes a massive lightning strike at the enemy. ;Volt Blast :Using the Mosa Shooter, A.S. Gold charges up a massive sphere of lightning energy with surrounding tendrils of lightning, before launching it and annihilating the enemy. Another visitation is that it gathers all of the lightning energy from an energy manifestation of Spinovolt Armorzord into a lightning-charged manifest of Spinovolt Armorzord's head. Appearances: TBA - Murk= Using the Murk GreaToken, A.S. Gold can summon the Murk Armor, allowing him to perform darkness-based attacks. Arsenal: *Mosa Shooter **Mosa Morpher **Mosa Edge *Armored Tokens **Gold Token **Murk GreaToken Zords: *Mosarex Armorzord *Murkptor Armorzord Attacks: ;Black Hole Blast :Using the Mosa Shooter, A.S. Gold charges up a massive sphere of darkness energy the converts into a black hole before launching it and consuming the enemy before exploding. Appearances: TBA - Cosmic= Using the Cosmic GreaToken, A.S. Gold can equip the Cosmic Armor, which enables him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal: *Mosa Shooter **Mosa Morpher **Mosa Edge *Armored Tokens **Gold Token **Cosmic GreaToken Zords: *Mosarex Armorzord *Cosmoptor Armorzord Attacks Appearances: TBA - Freeze= Using the Freeze GreaToken, A.S. Gold can equip the Freeze Armor, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks. Arsenal: *Mosa Shooter **Mosa Morpher **Mosa Edge *Armored Tokens **Gold Token **Freeze GreaToken Zord: *Mosarex Armorzord *Pterice Armorzord Attacks *'Permafrost Blast': A.S. Gold charges and fire a freezing energy ball at the Phobeast. Appearances: TBA - Ultra A.S. Gold= When A.S. Red lends him the Ultra Dino Claw , A.S. Gold gains his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximize & combine the powers of Tokens & GreaTokens. A.S. Gold wields both the Ultra Dino Claw and his own Dino Edge as weapons. Arsenal *Mosa Shooter **Mosa Morpher **Mosa Edge *Ultra Dino Claw *Armored Tokens **Gold Token **Ultra GreaToken Mecha *Mosarex Armorzord Attacks *'Endless Spiral': By pressing the Armored Sarus emblem on the Ultra Dino Claw with the inserted Ultra GreaToken, Ultra A.S. Gold generates Sheather's energy and combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Ultra Dino Claw. Appearances: - King A.S. Gold= Using the Dino Caliber, A.S. Gold gains a new form, with revised armor & a cape. Arsenal *Dino Caliber Attacks *'Xtreme Dino Slash' }} - }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Bretton is portrayed by Donald M. Myers . Notes * to be added See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Navy Ranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Power Rangers Armored Saurus Category:Armored Saurus Rangers Category:2022 Category:A.S. Rangers Category:Dino Guild